


A Different War

by mosomacilany



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Another Craziness of Mine, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosomacilany/pseuds/mosomacilany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is fair in war.</p><p>A young officer prepares to his big shot, the big shot of the army, a risky operation which could turn the tides of the long war that everybody wanted to end.</p><p>But life give him a different path, he and his old friend have to help a codebreaker to decrypt the advanced codemachine of the enemy, beyond the other side of the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different War

The grumble of his oil green and grey military issued jeep sputters along like an aging smoker, coughing and sending up clouds of black smoke in his wake as he rumbles toward the manor. He could see it there, looming against the grey sky, its tall grey stones almost hid in the endless curtains of rainclouds. An old noble family once owned the crumbling architecture, but the military had confiscated it or they gave to them to use, the major wasn't sure but it didn't matter anyway. It made a suitable base of operations.

It was now the army's busy headquarters, crowded with busy soldiers always running for their work. The whole place was like a well-oiled clockwork with always rushing people and vehicles. He saw the black and circles under the rushing soldiers’ eyes just like under his own. And the excitement of the first few days slowly turned into nervous weariness as the day flowed into months with snail’s pace.

 _This operation had to work. It just had to._ There was their only chance to turn the tides of this already too long war.

_Three days. Three days to Zero Jump._

He was more than ready, drilling with his squad for long hours, every day. They were the first line, who were supposed to infiltrate the enemy lines to ensure the landing of the others. It was crucial. They were crucial. Lives depended on that how they would land and how many banquettes could stamp out, surprise the enemy from behind before the others reach the beach. Timing was crucial, preparedness was crucial, weather was crucial, every fucking detail was crucial. And they had only _one_ shot. 

The soldier scanned his eyes through the worn-down estate as dismounted, feeling the sweat gathering in his hand and beading on his forehead, his heart thundering in his chest. No, it wasn't an estate, it was a castle. Older than even time itself. _Skyhold_ , that was on the plaque on the huge gate as he passed through it. The guards stood at attention but he didn’t even signal them to ease up.

It was uncommon they summoned him so close before the operation launch. He was supposed to be with his men in the sky, ready to jump out from the plane. He tapped his coat and searched for his cigarette. They watched the weather forecast for weeks now to find the perfect moment for the launch. But despite their expectations it was raining. That fucking rain had been pouring for days now, making everything sodden and muddy. The least ideal condition for an operation like this. Maybe they wanted to delay the launch again. It would have been the third delay so far, it that was the case. He could feel the impatience brought on by nerves in his men, the tight lines in their faces that they struggle not to show. And he wasn't sure how he could maintain the moral with another delay. Maybe some exeat, some pints in the local bar, some short and easily lifting skirts. The boys wanted action and Maker he, himself wanted too. Anything was better than this passive waiting. But the best way maybe some squishy bits between two curved thighs.

Planes buzzed off over his head with deafening pandemonium and a thick line of black smoke and dust, flying low, so low he could read the sign on the shaft. _The Blue Hummingbird_.The 2nd Female Fighter Squad. He took a deep inhale from his cigarette as watched they fade away into the horizon. Women in the army? What was next? Though he had to admit that Trevelyan girl's spin a few days before was better than the average, but she was the exception that made the rule stronger.

He had no problem with women. He coveted women at the right place and time. But putting his life into their hands when he was in the air, that was another case entirely. Some might have called him sexist but people called him on so many names it didn’t matter anymore.

"Major," the Colonel's secretary greeted him with a salute. The major signaled him to ease up. "Please follow me?" the secretary asked as he led him through a huge corridor.

The estate was as magnificent inside as outside. The high walls were filled with paintings of the past greatness of the family who owned this place. Old ages looked back on him, followed his every step as they strode to the huge door, led to the library.

"The Colonel will be here soon, major, please wait for him inside," the secretary ordered in his usual monotone and matter-of-fact voice before left him there. The major opened the door and stepped inside.

The walls seem to stretch forever upward, high and polished marble. Oaken bookshelves reach from floor to ceiling, will with aging books. The place was bright thanks to the giant French windows, enveloping the place with the white morning light of the late spring day.

A girl stood at one of the windows, turning to him for a moment, running her eyes across him, her the green of her glance flashing behind her glasses. For a moment she lingered on the griffon insignia of his squad before she turned to look at the garden without a word.

"Major Alistair Theirin, 25th Airborne Division," he introduced himself. The girl barely acknowledged him, making a soft humming noise in the back of her throat instead.

Alistair ran his eyes across the line of her khaki green uniform. There was no visible insignia on it. He found it odd. "She must be the assistant of one of the Generals," he thought. Only they didn't have any signs on their uniform.

She was a red-head. He liked red-heads. They were fierce in bed, better than brunettes or blondes. And their freckles... Maker, he loved freckles. He loved to explore them, joining them into silly nonsenses, listening the tingling giggles, feeling the little tremors as his fingers ran accross the delicate and warm skin.

But this one was different, cold like a fish. It was a shame. She was a delectable one, curved where needed. She was just his type and if she had been just a bit nicer he would have even asked her out after this bloody meeting. He’d tell his usual story about the soldier who goes to war the next morning and needs to feel the heat of a woman once more before he faces death. He found it surprising how many women believed his empty words and spread his legs because he wore a uniform.

The uniform benevolently followed her figure, emphasizing her slim waist and curved hips, and her neat bottom. She was delectable indeed. He envied the colonels and generals to have such attractive assistants. Privileges and pleasures came with rank.

"Are you waiting for the Colonel too?" he asked as sat down in one of the armchairs, reigniting his cigarette which had blown out in the pouring rain.

"I am, Major," she answered, turning back to him running her eyes across him once again. Her voice was pleasant, tinkling but so cold that it spent icy tendrils down his spine.

"It must be important if the Colonel ordered a secretary to make notes." The girl now turned fully toward him, the side of her mouth turned to a condescending smirk.

"Why do you think I am a secretary, Major?" she asked, raising her voice a bit, high enough to become unpleasant.

"I thought-" he began, trying to ease the situation before she interrupted.

"That I can be nothing else but a secretary because I am a _woman_?" she snapped. "What if I am a paratrooper like you? Or a pilot? Or a sniper?"

"I highly doubt you are any of these," he cut her off starkly. "You are wearing glasses. Being any of these requires perfect eyesight."

"What if I am wearing glasses to deceive you? What if I am a spy?" she riposted.

"You wouldn't blow your cover like you did if you were a spy," Alistair replied inhaling a deep drag from his cigarette, leaning back in the armchair.

"Brilliant deduction, Major," the girl hissed.

"I still don't have your name, missy," he cooed. "I'm sure a pretty girl like you has a pretty name."

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, frowning

"At first, manners. I've already told you my name. And second to know with who I will dine with tonight," he stated taking another drag from his cigarette and blowing it into the girls face.

She did not falter or cough just crossed her arms before her chest and an angry glint flashed in the green of her eyes through the white curtain of smoke. Alistair was sure if a glance could have killed he would have laid on the ground dead by now. But the lexorbitant vehemence of her entertained him and the more her sparkling green eyes blazed, the more he wanted to break her walls of ice.

The door creaked making Alistair to twitch. Deliberate sound of footsteps on the polished floor approached to them.

"Shit," Alistair cursed and jumped up to stand in attention, no noticing for a moment who entered.

"Ease up, Theirin," the blonde soldier tittered as closed the door behind him. "You are the commanding officer... for now. But wait until Zero Jump."

He wore a lion insignia on his uniform. Captain Cullen Rutherford was his name. He was an old friend from the military school, his old roommate with Rylen, the third one of their power-trio. Rylen died last month during a high-risk operation behind the enemy lines to steal one of their code machines. And for what? As soon as they noticed the missing machine they had come out with a new, more sophisticated one, and those code breakers at Vigil's Keep could start everything over again.

He did not understand why those code breakers were needed at all. The wars had usually won on the battlefields, not at desks. It was a waste of time, potential and most of all, men. Only every fifth operation to steal a code machine was successful.

Cullen strode to them, stopping right beside Alistair and standing in attention saluting for the redhead girl. "Major Amell-"

The girl signaled that he could ease up before she turned back to the rain-soaked garden. Cullen was always serious, but this was more than a simple gesture for a commanding officer.

Alistair patted his friend on the shoulder. "You know her?" he whispered and he moved his head toward the redhead girl.

"You don't?" Cullen asked. Alistair shook his head to a no. "She is Solona Amell, one of the leading cryptanalyst in Vigil's Keep. She is a living legend. She broke the first code by herself."

"A code breaker? In Skyhold?" Alistair’s mouth slackened for a moment. "What is she doing here?"

"This is a very good question, Major," Solona turned to them. "But sadly in this, I'm know nothing more than you. I got the order yesterday to come here for a highly classified mission. I suppose it is related to Zero Jump."

“Do you know about Zero Jump?” Alistair asked, tone incredulous. It was a classified operation, they fed the radio feed with false information, not just the location of the landing, or the date of it, even the target. Only the commanding officers knew any details of the real offensive.

“I am a code breaker, Major. It is my job is to know things like this.” She ran her eyes across him once again, and there was something indescribably disdainful in her glance.

“Yeah, sure, you brainiacs at Vigil’s Keep know everything. Maybe even what I ate for breakfast.” Alistair scoffed.

“Sea biscuit, butter, marmalade and tea, according to the military rations. But Vigil’s Keep is hardly interested in your eating habits, Major.” Solona riposted. Cullen found it wiser to keep out of their bout and moved away to the shelves, pretending to read the spine of the books. He tried to be as invisible as he could.

“Then what are you interested in, missy?” Alistair hissed, as exhaled the smoke once again right into her face. Solona didn’t falter just stood there, her arms crossed before her chest, tightening. The green of her eyes never moved from the crisp of his hazel ones. Alistair watched as her chest moved up and down, seeing she was taking deeper and deeper breaths. He found it oddly satisfying and amusing that behind that icy shell he could infuriate her.

“To win this war,” the girl hissed.

“Strange,” Alistair hummed as stubbed his cigarette in the crystal ashtray. “We have the same goal. But the difference is, missy, we are doing a real job, on the battlefield, because you know wars are usually won on the battlefields.”

“Alistair-“ Cullen took a mild attempt to keep the situation under control.

“No, Captain,” Solona cut her off. “I find the Major’s point of view very interesting.” She took some steps toward Alistair. “Tell me, how many operation did you took part of?”

“Seven highly classified operation and six normal,” Alistair replied with some pride in his voice.

Solona’s smirk widened. “You led Operation Marigold, am I right? You landed behind the enemy lines and rescued the son of the Prime Minister from captivity. It was a very successful operation with minimum casualties. Why?”

“Because the intelligence had information about the enemy troop movements.”

“The military intelligence is at Vigil’s Keep,” Solona said, her tone taunting. “They know anything about the enemy's troop movements because _we_ broke the code. We saved lives because we had the information. And information is power, Major. The future wars won’t be won by your muscles or guns or tactics. They will be won with information.”

Alistair dropped his head back and laughed. “You plume yourselves with your intelligence and code breaking, don’t you, missy. But the ugly truth is you would be nowhere if we didn’t steal you those machines.” he closed the gap between them and towered over Solona. She held her glare on him, not falter. Alistair had to admit if nothing else there was some uncompromising stubbornness in her. “Guns and men win wars. This was a thousand years ago and this will be a thousand years from now.”

Heavy and tensed silence descended on the library. Cullen was unsure what to do, just stood there and watched as the two major glared at each other. He searched the escape route before another war would break out in that very room. it was more than enough to handle one at the time.

The door opened again and Alistair took a few steps back from Solona and turned to the sound of trenchant steps coming closer.

“I see you already got to know each other, excellent,” Colonel Duncan stated. “Welcome to Skyhold, Major Amell. It is a great honor to meet you in person,” and with a cordial smile, he offered his hand for a shake.

“Likewise, Colonel.” Solona smiled. It was soft. She was prettier when she smiled. Alistair registered in himself. “Though you summoned me in a very critical time. The last operation to steal a machine ended with a catastrophe. And they updated the machine. We are still working on to decrypt the new algorithm.” Alistair released a barely audible snort. Rylen died in that bloody mission to get her that fucking machine. And it was just a number on the paper, a complicating factor for her.

“What can you tell us about the new machine?” General Greagoir inquired.

“Well, as you know, the old machine had 2.5 million code variations. The new one with the advanced gears-“ Alistair hardly understood any of her words and he was sure that the others neither. But it apparently didn’t bother Solona. Her speech was rapid, like she told her whole monologue with one breath, scribbled equations on a scrap of paper and Duncan and Greagoir stood over her pretending that understood any of her words. After she finished the two commanding officers looked at each other.

“How much time you can break the new code, Major Amell?” Greagoir asked.

“It depends on, with an updated machine maybe a week or two. But since the enemy intelligence extorted information the last captured recon team they know we are hunting for the machines… it complicates things.”

“Complicates things?” Alistair burst out. “People died to get your toys to play.”

“Moderate yourself, Major,” Duncan reprimanded him before turned back to Solona. “What do you know about Operation Zero Jump, Major Amell?”

“The Allied Forces wants to land the other side of the Waking Sea. There are five offensive stages along the heavily fortified beach. The 25th Airborne Division is supposed to give the backup from behind the enemy lines. They will land a day minus Zero Jump. “ Solona said, her tone analytical. “I know timing is crucial and according to the weather forecast there will be no better chance to launch in months. But without the new code, we are tapping in darkness. We don’t have exact information about the enemy numbers, the advancement of defense or even the position of the submarines under the Waking Sea.”

Greagoir hummed. “We can’t delay the launch anymore. We can’t feed the enemy’s intelligence with false information.”

“We do our best, General.” Solona clasped her hands behind her back and straightened.

“Major Amell, as you know one of our spies gave a report he knows the location of one of the upgraded code machines.” Solona nodded her head to an uncertain yes. “Do you have any military training, Major?”

“Just the basics.”

“Good. Major Theirin, you have two days to train Major Amell to jump.” Duncan ordered. Solona and Alistair looked at each other, the shock settled on their faces. “You will be behind the enemy lines on the day of Jump Zero. Hopefully, the invasion will distract them enough to slip in unnoticed. It is a highly classified operation to get the code machine and break the new code. Major Theirin and Captain Rutherford will escort you on this mission.”

“Wait, what?” Alistair exclaimed. “I will not jump with the others? Sir, it is impossible. I’ve trained for this for months. I won’t play spy-“

“I gave you an _order,_ Major.” Duncan cut him off starkly. “Unless you don’t want to be court marshaled for insubordination.”

“No,” Alistair growled in low voice looking away, fuming in himself. He just couldn’t believe it. His men would jump without him because they want this code breaker to play spy. _Fuck, just fuck._

“Good, Major Amell will be the commanding officer of the operation.” Alistair snorted, loud enough to bring the others’ attention on him. Duncan narrowed his eyes and mouth into a thin line before he turned to Solona. “If you would be so kind and follow us, we could discuss the details of the mission.”

Solona nodded obediently. “As you command, Colonel,” and the three left the library, leaving Alistair and Cullen there.

“Can you believe this,” Alistair fumed as the door closed behind them. “We miss Zero Jump because we have to escort this paper pusher to play a spy? _Fuck_!”

"Yeah, you are an idiot, Theirin,” Cullen snapped. He was silent during the whole meeting. Rylen’s death hit him the hardest of all. Alistair kept his eyes on him all the time in the fear he begins to use lyrium again.

 _Fucking military school._ Alistair cursed in himself so many times. They used medicines to improve their endurance and perception. They were like lab rats and the government did nothing. They were blind and deaf. They had just one goal, to win this fucking war. Cullen was more adaptive to lyrium than the others, had almost superhuman focus and endurance when he was on the drug, so he became their primary subject and they gradually increased his doses  until after a drill he collapsed and almost died. They stopped drugging him and shut down the whole experiment to go undercover and continue with more dangerous measures, but taking him down from lyrium was harder than they thought. Cullen often became violent without the drug other times apathetic and resigned. And those migraines. They were so intense that sometimes he almost collapse in pain when it hit. Bute still craved it, Alistair knew it and the grief made that option too tempting to take it.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Alistair burst out. You can't be serious."

"Intelligence is important, code breaking is important, they can decide over life and death, you and I both know,"  Cullen began. "How many times intelligence saved our lives? How many times we could avoid enemy because we knew their exact place and course of movement? How many times Evie could pick us up and bring us back safe and sound because she knew which air corridors are safety enough to fly through?"

"You don't see the point-"

"No, you don't see the point, Alistair. Major Amell and the other code breakers revolutionize warfare at Vigil's Keep. Save thousands of lives. Their work is equally important. We maybe miss Zero Jump but we might win this war if she could break the upgraded code. And I can go home to my parent's farm, introduce them Evie-" his voice trailed off in his sudden embarrassment which has culminated in a slight blush

"Wait, the thing with the Trevelyan girl is that serious?" Alistair's tone was surprised. He knew they danced around each other for a time now, but he just realised that how serious Cullen's intentions are. "You know who she really is, don't you? You heard the rumors about her latest promotion."

"And mind your own business, Theirin," his mouth under his scar, which he got during that faithful mission when they lost Rylen, turned to a malicious smile. "Like training your new commanding officer."

"Fuck you, Cullen," Alistair sullenly pouted as they strode to the door, searching for another cigarette. There would have been death cold in hell before he accepted a woman for commanding officer.

_There were three days to Jump Zero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. 
> 
> Please tell me if you do or not, comments and constructive critisism is always welcome. 
> 
> I'm eager to hear your opinion. :)
> 
> Have a nice day everybody :)


End file.
